RyansWorld: Global Parliament
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The global parliament will govern the world through a combination of the Westminster system found in former British colonies and America's unique form of democracy. That will mean that a president is elected through whichever party has the most seats in parliament, rather than directly through votes as in the American system. The party leader of whatever party got the most votes automatically becomes president of the Earth. However, all bills and laws need at least a two-thirds majority in order to pass. The global parliament will be run exclusively by females, as males will be stripped of all civil rights by the time a worldwide representative body is plausible. It will become illegal for the cost of electricity and food to be raised above prevailing inflation rates. If inflation is negative, then the cost of electricity and food must come down. Everyone will develop the right to have a home. Governments must assist people who cannot pay their rent, mortgage, utilities, or property taxes. Homeless people will be rounded up and placed in residential work units for 10 years. The right to have free mass transit service between towns and cities with a population of at least 20000 people will be created by the elite liberal government who takes over from the Conservative Christian white trash Republicans. Summary The United States of Earth will divide the entire world (Earth) into 8000 electoral districts, with each electoral district having approximately one million people. Countries will become provinces, provinces will become municipalities, and municipalities will become sub-municipalities. Small towns and metropolitian cities will often have to share the same electoral district and even the metropolitian cities themselves will be divided into several electoral districts. By the beginning of the 23rd century, the global parliament will become fully established, and no male citizens will attempt to become doctors, lawyers, businessmen, or politicians. The world will be in a perpertual state of peace and adopt measures like the complete destruction of all thermonuclear weapons. During this time, global parliaments will also occur on the colonies on Mars and Venus. Great events unfold and then in the year 2257, the global parliaments of Earth, Venus, and Mars combine to form a galactic parliament. During the height of the worldwide television ban in the years 2098 and 2099, the global parliament was split between supporters of the television ban and members who wanted television to be re-legalized. After decades of in-fighting, the global parliament barely got the two-thirds majority needed to make television legal again in the year 2157. The leader of the Anti-Television political party was forced to resign her post as a Member of Parliament and was exiled into deep space as a punishment. She was eventually found skeletonized in her capsule 100 years later in the year 2257, when the rocket mysteriously floated back to Earth to a harsh landing somewhere in South America. Category:Politics Category:RyansWorld Category:Mars Colonization Category:Venus Category:United States of Earth Category:Society